1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic auto part attached with a decorative trim or trim strip (hereafter referred to simply as "decorative trim"), and more particularly to a plastic auto part attached by ultrasonic welding with a decorative trim, which represents a plastic substrate laminated with metal foil on one side, and the manufacturing process of such a plastic auto part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently plastic auto parts have come into wide use by virtue of their light weight, and they are variously plated to give them a metallic appearance and to enhance their resistance to weather and heat. Some of them are big, such as front grille or lamp housing, and others are complicated in configuration. Thus, it has been difficult to plate them uniformly at appropriate positions and, in consequence, many inferior goods have been produced.
Meanwhile, these auto parts are often attached with various plastic decorative trims. These trims are usually made of clear plastics of PVC or cellulose acetate resin in which an aluminum foil or a film with vapor-deposited aluminum is enclosed. Also, they are usually fitted to the auto parts by mechanical means, such as a leg, provided in the trim or a clip otherwise provided. Such mechancial means of fitting is liable to drop out and some other means of fitting the trim itself by, for example, ultrasonic welding, has been desired. Ultrasonic welding is not, applicable to said plastic trims which have a soft decorative surface.